counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Rise Hard
Rise Hard (cz_highrise) is the final mission in the Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes official storyline. Overview A group of political radicals has taken over a high rise building. In addition to holding many hostages, this group plans to detonate a nuclear device in the next two hours. The player must enter the high rise without being detected by the terrorists. The terrorists are armed to the teeth and have a nuclear device on their hands, planning to detonate it, regardless of demands and such, in two hours. Since the SAS doesn't wait two hours for shooting people, the player is sent in already under fire to disarm the threat. Walkthrough :Main article: Rise Hard/Walkthrough Plot Ambush A group of SAS operatives (including the player) are sent to a nearby high rise by helicopter. As ordered through the mission briefing, the player must sneak into the building while other operatives cover. Once inside the building, the player has been detected by the terrorists. After traveling some area of the high rise, the player found RC Bombs. Sabotage After reporting in through the radio, the player is ordered to bomb the terrorist security control and the gun pods. As the pods destroyed, the SAS operatives start to strike down the building from the ground level. Most of the combat here takes place in tight-spaced cubicles, so pack a shotgun. ''"Pick that knife, you fool!" When the player reaches the highest level of the skyscraper, he's knocked out. The player wakes up and has no weapons. The terrorist leader taunts the player and challenges him to a knife fight. Damaging him enough makes him flee - the player must quickly kill a terrorist and grab his weapon, take the M60 near him for extra firepower. "You cannot win!" The player must disarm the C4 and nuclear bomb, then find two remote-controlled bombs to destroy the crane the terrorist is hiding in. Objectives #Find way into skyscraper across from this building. #Locate Radio Controlled Bombs. #Proceed to 3rd floor and disable the building security. #Disable gun emplacements with RC Bombs. #Proceed to elevators. #Exit elevator and proceed to the roof. #Avoid helicopter fire. #Get to top of building and recover nuke. #Fight the terrorist leader. #Defuse bombs on communication equipment. #Defuse nuclear warhead. #Eliminate terrorist leader before he can remote detonate nuke. Transcript :''See: Rise Hard/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist The British SAS is sent to engage the terrorists from detonating a high rise. SAS operatives wear standard uniforms and balaclava. The operatives that are in the same group with the player use Scout and M60. Terrorist The Belfast Terrorist has taken control a high rise building and plan to destroy it in next two hours with nuclear bombs. The terrorists must engage the SAS from disarms the nuke. In this mission, the terrorist members wear outfit same to the Midwest Militia. The weapons used depends on their model. The models are: Weapons & Equipment Start Weapon Equipment Discovered Most of the weapons are hidden and hard to be found. The weapons are: *P90 - 50 /50 rounds of 5.7x28mm. *Smoke grenade - 4 grenades discovered. *Benelli XM1014 - 7 / 8 shells of 12 gauge. *Flashbang - 3 grenades discovered. *HE grenade - 3 grenades discovered. *RC bomb - 5 bombs discovered. *Scout - 10 / 0 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO. *AWP - 10 / 10 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum. Booster Ammunition There are seven types of cartridge can be found in this mission. The ammunition frequently discovered in large group. *5.56×45mm - 17 small & 6 large magazines can be found for M4A1. *5.7x28mm - 7 small & 2 large magazines can be found for P90. *12 gauge - 10 small & 1 large magazines can be found XM1014. *.50C - 2 small & 4 large magazines can be found for Desert Eagle. *7.62×51mm NATO - 2 small & large magazines for Scout. For M60, 1 large magazine can be found. *.338 - 1 small magazine can be found for AWP. Medical Kit There are fifteen wall-attached medical kits and twelve small medical kits discovered. Kevlar Vest There are seven kevlar vests discovered. Zones There are two zones in this mission: *Radio zone - 1 zone available for the radio. *Radio-controlled bomb zone - 3 zones available for the RC Bombs. After Apprehension After apprehension, the player can use: Weapon & Equipment *Knife *M60 - 100 / 100 rounds of 7.62 caliber. *Desert Eagle - 7 / 7 rounds of .50AE caliber. *RC Bomb - 5 bombs available. Enemy *The boss use a machete. *One arctic use Glock, suicide belt and HE grenade/flashbang. *Two militias use M60. *There is no guerrilla model used after apprehension. *Three terrors use AK-47 and two terrors use Glock. *Three leets use Glock, one uses AK-47 and Benelli XM1014. Ammunition *Three small 7.62×51mm NATO caliber discovered for the M60. *One small .50C caliber discovered for the Desert Eagle. Medical Kits One wall-attached medical kits discovered. Zones There are three bomb defuse zones discovered and a radio-controlled bomb zone discovered. In-game screenshots Premise File:Cz_hr4.jpg|The officer. File:Cz_hr5.jpg|Teammates. File:Cz_hr6.jpg|Ditto, with other operative outside. P90 mystery File:Cz_hr1.jpg|Destroy this. File:Cz_hr2.jpg|Go inside. File:Cz_hr3.jpg|Found. RC Bombs File:Cz_hr8.jpg|Control center. File:Cz_hr11.jpg|Gun pods. File:Cz_hr12.jpg|The SAS are ambushing from the ground level. Boss File:Cz_hr13.jpg|Threatening. File:Cz_hr14.jpg|The fight challenge. File:Cz_hr15.jpg|Fighting the boss. File:Cz_hr18.jpg|Running away through the ladder. At the end File:Cz_hr20.jpg|Crashing the pillage. File:Cz_hr21.jpg|Goodbye. Mission notes *Two M2 machine gun used by enemies appear at the beginning of the mission, however, if you use console command "noclip", there is no user behind M2. *You can shot down the Mi-24 Hind while in the building, sniper rifles are the best choice. After you destroy it, you will hear some radio transmissions, its possible that the helicopter is transmitting a distress call. *Act fact in the final part! You can only healed once. *While at the top of the elevator shaft, shoot the boards. You can avoid stepping into a deadly trap by doing this. *You have about 5 seconds to prevent the nuke from going off. (While the terrorist leader is about to active it with his remote detonator) So plant the RC bomb once the area is clear. Trivia *The game file name for this mission is cz_highrise or cz_hr. *It takes eight maps and two texture files to build this mission. *Some parts of the map Vertigo is improved and used in this mission. *The SAS missions are always difficult. *A music is taken from this mission and used in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero when the player losses a map. *The boss head model is the same as the Russian boss during mission Building Recon. *The model of the boss can be found in vip model of Deleted Scenes.it is possible to know that the creator turned the Leaders Custom as a VIP but he can use a Machete instead of a knife. *This mission is the longest mission. See also Previous mission Alamo Other SAS missions *Building Recon *Sandstorm Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes